05 Listopada 2011
05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Ucieczka, odc. 1 (Breakout); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadka zaginionej papugi, odc. 3 (A mystery of the Lost Parrot); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Marta mówi! - O, nie!, odc. 10 (Oh Nooo!); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Will i Dewitt - Nocne szmery, odc. 1 (Things that go flump in the night); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Wycieczka w góry, odc. 38 (School bus trip, ep. 38); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wiadomości Moja Sobota, Na żywo 10:05 Pogoda Moja Sobota; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:05 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Orlik w grze; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Zmartwienie z nie zaproszenia, odc. 38 (Tigger’s Invitation Frustration); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Napoje i podboje, odc. 10 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Wskakuj! (Jump In!); komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Teraz Miki! - Podstępne gofry, odc. 2 (Chef Donald); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Baranek Shaun - Porwanie, odc. 63 (23 s. II) (Cock - a - Doodle Shaun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Żona terrorysty (Sleeper's Wife, The (Die Frau des Schlafers)) 89'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Edzard Onneken; wyk.:Yvonne Catterfeld, Ercan Durmaz, Faraz Kafi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Lubię to!; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Rezydencja - odc. 23 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Rezydencja - odc. 24 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 SuperKabarety - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Szanujmy Królika, odc. 15 (Respect Rabbit); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Transporter 3 (Transporter 3) - txt str.777 99'; film akcji kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Olivier Megaton; wyk.:Jason Statham, Natalia Rudakova, Robert Knepper; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Wąż i tęcza (The Serpent and the Rainbow) 93' kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Bill Pullman, Cathy Tyson, Lakes Mokae, Paul Winfield; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Uśpieni (Sleepers) 140'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Barry Levinson; wyk.:Kevin Bacon, Robert De Niro, Dustin Hoffman, Brad Pitt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Głód serca; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia 06:15 Pożyteczni.pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 10 / 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 10 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 643 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 644 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 18 Przygoda w Podwietrze (Elias ep. Klemma); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 36 Szkoła geniuszy (Le Petit Nicolas ep. On a parle dans a radio); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pankot i Kotpan - Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: Dzieci z Bullerbyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Oazy na morzu. Oceany. Podróże z Feodorem Pitcairnem (Oases in the sea) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 33; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 35; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2011; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1898; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 43 "Narada rodzinna" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (73); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Zakupy (51); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 21; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 21; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:25 The Voice of Poland. Wyniki; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Kino relaks - American Pie 2 (American Pie 2) - txt str.777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:James B. Rogers; wyk.:Jason Biggs, Mena Suvari, Seann William Scott, Shannon Elisabeth, Eugene Levy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Dookoła 5 Dudków; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Uprowadzenie Agaty 76'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Marek Piwowski; wyk.:Agata Rosińska, Sławomir Fedorowicz, Janusz Rewiński, Marek Piwowski, Pola Raksa, Jacek Braciak, Anna Milewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Z odzysku 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sławomir Fabicki; wyk.:Antoni Pawlicki, Natalia Wdowina, Jacek Braciak, Dmytro Melnychuk, Michał Filipiak, Wojciech Zieliński, Jerzy Trela, Dorota Pomykała; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (21) - serial animowany 07.45 Beyblade (11) - serial animowany 08.15 Pies Huckleberry (35, 36) - serial animowany 08.45 Pinky i Mózg (37) - serial animowany 09.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (10) - serial animowany 09.45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 10.15 Ewa gotuje (141) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (9) - program rozrywkowy 12.45 Czarne perły - komedia, USA 1997 14.45 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15.45 Foto Models Poland 2011 - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Pamiętniki z wakacji (9) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (45) - serial komediowy 20.00 Showtime - komedia sensacyjna, USA/Australia 2002 22.00 Bruno - komedia, USA 2009 23.50 Orły w akcji - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1998 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA - cykl reportaży, Polska 2011 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1498, 1499) - serial obyczajowy 12.35 Układ warszawski (9) - serial kryminalny 13.35 Ugotowani 2 - program rozrywkowy 14.35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 - reality show 15.40 HDw3D Telewision - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Prosto w serce (158, 159) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4 (9) - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 4 - program rozrywkowy 21.50 Ja cię kocham, a ty z nim - komedia, USA 2007 23.55 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror, USA 1989 02.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 5:20 We dwoje Odcinek: 12 6:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 9 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 10:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 10:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 11:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 11:30 Yogi łowca skarbów Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 12:00 Yogi łowca skarbów Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 12:25 Yogi łowca skarbów Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 12:55 Yogi łowca skarbów Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 13:25 Yogi łowca skarbów Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 13:50 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 1 14:20 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 3 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 5 16:05 Niania Odcinek: 75 Sezon: 5 16:35 Bez śladu Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 5 17:30 Uczciwy przekręt Odcinek: 9 18:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 7 19:30 Komedia małżeńska 21:40 Akademia policyjna VII - Misja w Moskwie 23:30 Król Skorpion 1:20 Arkana magii 3:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Everyday English 08:00 Ahora Espanol 08:15 Magazyn bydgoski 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Eko-opcja 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura; magazyn 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 12:15 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Chemia 18:00 Fabryka pomysłów 18:10 Światło tańca 18:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 19:00 Tu kultura 19:30 Pięć moich matek 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 9; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Zbliżenia, sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Tsunami w Japonii (Disaster in Japan/Japan Tsunami: How it Happened); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Świadkowie XX wieku - Zapisane w moim życiu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:51 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:18 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:52 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 9; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Tu kultura; magazyn 04:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. 04:35 Raport z Polski - Ekstra 05:05 Mówisz Mosz - odc. 9; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 06:40 Zdrowie na talerzu - wieprzowina - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 291* Wróżba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 292* Pomyłka telefoniczna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 293* Oświadczyny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 294* Klonacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 295* Inicjały; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o sóweczce: prawo drapieżnika; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 10/13 - Falco - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 17/18* - Spotkanie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 50 - Sekrety i kłamstwa - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 453 - Wiolonczelistka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 48 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL (61); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 845; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Kapłan z Suchedniowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W piaskach Gobi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Szabla od komendanta; komediodramat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 845; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W piaskach Gobi; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Ranczo - odc. 48* - Bohaterski strajk; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 453 - Wiolonczelistka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Jak daleko stąd, jak blisko; dramat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - Rozmowy istotne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - Utwory chóralne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Listopad z Henrykiem Mikołajem Góreckim - II Kwartet smyczkowy "Quasi una fantasia"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Dokument tygodnia - Islam w rytmie rapu (New Muslim Cool); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Koło Fortuny; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Rytuał; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Studio Kultura - Nieme kino szwedzkie - "Skarb rodu Arne"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Skarb rodu Arne (Herr Arnes pengar); dramat historyczny kraj prod.Szwecja (1919); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Mniejsze niebo 94'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Jan Englert, Janusz Zaorski, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Władysław Kowalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Ja nie chcę spać - recital Krystyny Tkacz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Ivo Pogorelich gra Preludium op. 28 nr 21 Fryderyka Chopina (Ivo Pogorelich gra Preludium op. 28 nr 21 Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Niemcy (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 97 /1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Mieliśmy wtedy po szesnaście lat; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 97 /2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Krótki dzień pracy - txt.str.777; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Teraz animacje! - Kłamstwa; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Boskie jak diabli (Sin noticias de Dios (No News From God)) 107'; komedia kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja, Włochy, Meksyk (2001); reż.:Agustin Diaz Yanes; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Victoria Abril, Gael Garcia Bernal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Polski Jazz w TVP Kultura - Krzysztof Urbański Quartet; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Koncert 00:20 Kino nocne - C. R. A. Z. Y (C. R. A. Z. Y) 121'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Jean-Marc Vallee; wyk.:Michel Cote, Marc-Andre Grondin, Danielle Proulx, Francis Ducharme; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 John Lennon - koncert z Nowego Jorku (John Lennon live in New York City) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1972); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Sindbad 11.55 Emil z Loenebergi 12.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 13.25 Żyć jak milioner 13.55 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 15.20 Bonanza 16.25 Propozycje do VIPO 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.20 Tonące miasto 21.10 Na tropie zbrodni 21.40 Film TVS 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.50 Świat w pigułce 06.05 Sindbad left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 6:25 Dom Odcinek: 9 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 9:30 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata 10:30 Fraglesy Odcinek: 1 11:00 Dyl Sowizdrzał 12:50 12 prac Asteriksa 14:30 Roxy Hunter i duch 16:30 Josephine: polowanie na duchy 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 5 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 44 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 44 20:00 Zakład o życie 22:00 Czerwony orzeł 0:30 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 1:30 Ekstradycja Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 2:30 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Parot 6:30 Kocha, nie kocha 7:00 Power Lista 9:00 Week Top 10 10:00 Power Lista 11:00 Disco ponad wszystko Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 12:00 Łowy króla disco Odcinek: 1 13:00 Viva Hits Polska 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Chartsurfer 16:30 Viva Fan Number 1 Odcinek: 5 17:00 Star Chart Odcinek: 12 18:00 O Co Kaman 19:00 Łowy króla disco Odcinek: 2 21:00 The 2011 EMA Nominations Hosted by David Guetta 22:00 Viva Clubbing 23:00 Viva Night Spot 0:00 Viva Hits Polska 1:00 In & Out 2:00 Kocha, nie kocha 2:30 Całuśnik 3:00 Parot 3:30 Kocha, nie kocha 4:00 Zrywacz 4:30 Parot 5:00 Kocha, nie kocha 5:30 Całuśnik left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Popbudzik 7:00 Popbudzik. Parowanie 8:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Czy masz moc 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Lista życzeń 13:00 Znaczenie imienia 13:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Disco Mania 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Hit Me. Parowanie 22:00 Dance lista 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny4fun left|thumb|79x79px 6:50 Lub czasopisma VIP 7:20 Lub czasopisma VIP 8:00 Top Shop 14:00 A życie kołem się toczy Odcinek: 15 14:50 Lub czasopisma VIP 15:25 Na straży miłości Odcinek: 164 16:25 Bananowa młodzież Odcinek: 5 17:20 Disco Bandżo Bis 18:35 Akademia fitness 19:05 A życie kołem się toczy Odcinek: 15 20:00 Wszystko jest możliwe 22:00 Kobiece prawdy 22:45 Różowa noc 5:45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 5:55 Werdykt Sezon: 2 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:55 To były wakacje! Odcinek: 5 13:25 Nieźle kliknięci 13:55 Disco Bandżo 15:20 Dzieci Diuny Odcinek: 1 17:05 Naga miss 18:10 W pułapce ognia 20:00 Dzieci Diuny Odcinek: 2 21:50 Niewidzialni Odcinek: 3 23:05 Komisariat drugi Odcinek: 6 23:55 Romans w biurze 1:45 Nocny patrol Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Bydgoszcz z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku